Contenders Of Her Heart
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: Allie is stuck in what she thought was her hell until she met the one man that got her away from it all. Will it last or will her ex stop it from happening. Alex Riley/OC/Randy Orton
1. Chapter 1

**The Contenders Of Her Heart!**

**Discalmier: I do not own any wrestler or divas or the kids of the wrestler. I only own Allie Lawson.**

_ In my mind I can only control what happens to me on the inside the outside is a whole different thing when it comes to my boyfriend Alex Riley. He treats me like a dog and he thinks that he is better than everyone that comes in contact with him, but that is the thing he isnt no better than half the guys he works with and he just doesn't understand it. I feel like ever since he got with Mike better known as the Miz things have just gotten worse and things didn't need to to get this bad. She needed a way out of the abuse away to get her life back she just didn't know how she was going to do that._

_ Alex has always been her life. They have been through just about everything together and she knew that they were meant to be, but as of late she wasn't so sure about them since he was suppose to be better than everyone. She knew that he was just using her for show and that wasn't fair to her and she didn't deserve it. She remembers everything that happened the night she lost their baby and she knew that it was only the beginning of him blaming her for that. It was her fault that he put his hands on her and knocked down repeatdly. It wasn't her fault that he lost his temper time and time again over nothing, but when he hit her hard enough to make her fall down the stairs to make her lose the baby._

_ She knew that was something that no woman should ever have to go through and the fact that she had to go through that just made things a lot harder on her. She wanted out, she wanted to be happy, she wanted the family that she had always dreamed about, but she was beginning to think that she would never get that due to her boyfriend always having her right where he wanted her. She kept a close eye on what he was doing and what he was talking about to make sure that she could always say something that would make the beatings not happen. She never knew that another wrestler would change her life and help her get away from the situation that she was put in, but he was there and he was going to make her life better._


	2. Meeting What Could Change Her Life

**Seeing And Meeting The Guy That Will Change Her Life**

**Discalmier: In the first chapter!**

_ Allie walked into the building with Alex. She really hadnt given much thought to how she was going to get away from him or who could help her get away from him she just knew that she had to before he could do any more damage. As she walked down the hall she knew that things would get crazy considering that Vince McMahon had her working with Shawn Michaels and Edge at the time since they were having trouble with Eric Bishoff's team Evolution. Alex didn't like her being away from him espically workng with other guys, but he knew that she had to work, but also knew half the guys around the locker room. He just didn't want her getting away from him for to long. They walked into his locker room and that was when Alex started._

"_Allie you better not talk to anyone accept who your working with. You understand?" He asked_

"_Yes Alex." She replied_

"_Good." He replied _

_ Allie sat down and rolled her eyes watching him walk into the bathroom to change. She looked through her phone and decided it was time she tried to find a guy. Doing that for her is going to be tricky, but she knew that she was going to do it while she wasn't around Alex. When it came time for her to head over to Shawn and Edge, Alex made sure that she reminded her what would happen if she didn't listen to him. Allie of course stood there and nodded taking everything that he said in, not trying to listen to anyone or anything. He finally finished and kissed her head and let her out of the room. Allie walked as fast as she could to get the hell away from the locker room door. She was going so fast that she didn't even look up to see where she was going until it was too late and she had bumped right into someone who caught her in his big arms not letting her hit the floor. Allie had put her hands on his shoulders trying to catch her breath until she looked up into his icey blue eyes and saw how hot and sexy he really was. He was the first one to speak_

"_Are you alright?" he asked looking her over_

"_Ummm…I think so." She said looking into hie eyes_

"_You sure?"_

"_Yeah. I'm fine. Are you okay?"_

"_Yeah." He said "I couldn't be better."_

"_I'm so sorry. I should have been watching where I was going."_

"_Your fine, but you were in a hurry. Where or who are you trying to get away from so fast?"_

"_Well I'm heading to a locker room and I am trying to get away from my boyfriend." She said_

"_Ah, boyfriend trouble."_

"_You could say that its trouble."_

"_Want to talk about it?" he asked_

" _I don't want to put to much trouble on you since I bearly know you."_

"_Oh…Well my name is Randy Orton." He said_

"_Well Randy its nice meeting you, but I should be going." She said pulling herself away_

"_Wait what?" he asked_

"_I have to be going." She said walking around him_

"_Wait…What's your name?" he asked_

"_Allie Lawson." She said as she turned the corner_

_ Randy smiled hearing her name before walking towards the Evolution locker room. Allie smiled walking to the room that she was suppose to be. She got the weird feeling that he could be the one that could help her, but she just didn't want to get her hopes up so she kept her things down as she walked into the locker room and shut the door._


	3. She Is Breakable

**She Is Breakable.**

**Disclaimer: In the very first Chapter!**

_ Allie has been through a lot the past six weeks and it looks like Alex was going to put her through more since he thinks that the eye contact that Allie had with Randy when she was outside of the ring the past couple of weeks. Allie just knew that there was no way around it, but things are just getting started when it comes to his girlfriend. She took a breath and walked into the locker room where she saw the look on his face. She looked down and knew that he was happy._

"_Care to explain what the hell you were doing out there last week?" Alex started._

"_Nothing Alex. I was just watching the match like I always do." She replied_

"_That is bull shit and you know it Allie." He said_

"_Alex I don't know what your talking about then."_

"_Tell me why the hell you would be making eye contact with Randy?"_

"_What eye contact? Cause as far as I know Alex its not a crime to watch him wrestle with the person that is inside the ring with him." She said and covering her mouth._

"_What? You dare to back talk me?" he asked getting madder by the minute._

"_Alex I am sorry. I didn't mean it." She said as fast as she could_

"_Not as sorry as your going to be when I am done with you."_

"_Alex please…I'll never do it again." She said_

_ Alex didn't pay herr begging and pleading any mind as he grabbed her and slammed her agains the wall. Allie whimphered out in pain when her head hit the wall hard. Alex smirked as he beat the crap out of her. Allie screamed loudly hoping someone would walk in there and see what he was doing to her, but to her surprise no one came at all. Once the beating was over Allie fell to the floor and started crying hard as Alex just walked out of the room. She couldn't believe that the man that she had fell in love with three years before has turned into a monster. She knew that she had to get out, but that part for was tricky all in it self because of who Alex had become and who he was hanging around with. Yes she loved him at one point in her life, but now of days she could be happier alone. _

_ Allie picked herself up and walked into the bathroom. No matter how bad she looked she would always make herself look better. She would make all the pain she had in her face go away, and make it look like nothing had happened. Allie always had a good way of hiding her pain, but to what it would cost her she never knew that it would cost her so much. As she was fixing her face up Randy walked into their locker room. She thought that it was either Alex or Miz, but to her surprise she pretty much had her black eye covered up, but Randy saw everything else._

"_Allie what the hell happen?" he asked out of no where_

_Allie jumped and looked a liittle shocked "N…Nothing." She lied_

"_that doesn't look like nothing Allie. That looks like you were beaten." He said walking closer to her_

"_I swear I just…ummm…I walked into a door." She tried to lie, but the hurt was coming back to her_

"_Allie you can tell me." He said _

"_He hit me okay. Is that what you wanted to hear. Alex has been beating me for the last year of our relationship." She cried._

_ Randy growled pulling her to him and holding her close. Allie threw her arms around his waist and just cried. She couldn't hide it anymore, in a way she was happy that someone found out without her having to tell anyone. Randy held her and just let her cry. He never understood why some men think that they could get away with putting their hands on women, but he knew that he had some kind of heart and that he would stop at nothing to protect her._

"_Allie you don't have to worry about him anymore." He said_

"_Randy its not that simple." She said pulling away._

"_Why isnt it?" he asked watching her_

"_Cause I have no way of getting away from him."_

"_Yes you do. Every woman has a choice and you have the same choice."_

"_randy if I could make that choice I would have made it along time ago."_

"_Allie what are you afraid of?"_

"_Randy he killed my baby okay." She yelled_

"_What?" he asked_

"_I was pregnant three months ago and he beat me so bad that I had a miscarriage." She said_

"_Allie I am sorry, but you have to see that this isnt what kind of life you should be living." He said_

"_You don't think I know that? I have tried so hard to find away out to get away from the person that has hurt me for so long, but with Alex he would find me no matter what I do." She said_

"_Allie you have to get out. I don't car what it takes I will help you get away from him. If you don't leave and leave soon he is going to end up hurting your worse or killing you." He said_

"_Randy I know your right, but I am scared to death."_

"_I'll help you. I'll do whatever it takes to get you away from him." He said_

"_Randy I couldn't ask you to do that." She started_

"_Allie you're the first girl that I have met that hasn't judge me for what I do and I actually get along with you without having sex with you." He said "Please let me help you."_

"_Alright. If that is what you want to do."_

"_Yes I wan to help you out of this." He said_

"_Thank you Randy." She said_

_ After they finished talking Randy walked out of the locker room leaving the girl that had changed his mind about everything he very thought about doing. In the back of his mind he knew that she was probably broken, but that never bothered him. He knew that if she got away from him she would become whole again with time. He just knew it. Allie wasn't so sure about herself, but she would try anything._


	4. What's Happening

**What has been going on?**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter.**

_ Alex has been dealing with a lot in his career, but what he couldn't understand was why his girlfriend of three and half years was acting like a complete bitch to him. He had done nothing wrong in his book to himself and that is what he kept telling himself, but what he didn't understand was she just didn't want to be around him or Mike. Its one thing to be hating on him, but when Mike has done nothing to her that was when everything went down hill for the whole thing. Mike done nothing to her and yet she treats him like a bitch that changed something of him. This was the man that help start his career in the WWE, and yet his own girlfriend couldn't respect him enough to say thank you for helping my boyfriend live his dream._

_ Mike saw that he was having a hard time controling his little bitch, but he knew better than to say what was on his mind about the girl. But he knew that he had to talk to Alex about what was going on in his since it looked like it was going to effect his career. He watched as Alex walked into the locker room without his girlfriend and knew that this was his chance to talk to the man alone._

"_Hey Alex." He started_

"_Oh hey Mike." He said "I didn't see you here."_

"_Yeah I have been here since about 4 this afternoon." He replied_

"_It was fine. Had a lot of fun. How about yours?" he asked_

"_Same old. Allie and I have been fighting a lot lately over some stupid as her calling me and letting me know where she is." He replied_

"_Man I hate to say this, but maybe your relationship is truly over."_

"_Mike its not over. She was meant to be mine and that is how its going to stay okay."_

"_Alex dude you guys have been fighting more and more everyday. Maybe you should just let her go and be happy while you focous on your career." He said_

"_Look Mike thanks for being here for me man, but I have this under control." He said walking into the bathroom._

"_Alex I don't like to be the person that says I told you so, but when she does something that sends you over the edge and everything goes down from there ." he said_

"_Mike don't worry so much. Allie isnt going to do anything that crazy because she knows what will happen if she does something like that." He said_

"_If that is what you want to think then go right ahead man." He said as he started getting ready._

"_Yeah. Thanks for trying to help."_

"_Anytime." Mike said_

_ After that little talk it really had Alex thinking what Allie was doing when he wasn't around her. He doesn't know weather she is actually listening to him and not saying anything to anyone or if she is actually talking to everyone and polting on how to get away from him. He now knew that he had to find out what she was doing and how she was doing it since she is working with other guys in the business. If things couldn't get any worse for him right then and there now he had to worry about new things and finding someone to watch his girlfriend while he was around her and that was going to be job all in its self._


	5. Getting A Little Closer To Her

**Getting A Little Closer To Her**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter**

_Allie and Randy had been working for weeks on how to get her away from Alex with little success, but she wasn't giving up hope on anything. Allie knew that she wanted out and knew that she could trust Randy with her life if need be. Randy on the other hand was developing feelings for a girl that he bearly knew and that was a total different thing for him. He is used to being the playboy that always gets what he wants , but now there was this girl sitting right in front of him that made him think in a total different way from thinking and that was really usual for him. He wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way of him getting her out of the relationship that was hurting her._

_ Allie on the other hand was feeling something for him, but didn't want to act on them since she was still in the relationship that she was in, but then again she was trying to get out of it with a guy that was hot and she was attracted to more than anything. Allie knew that she just couldn't get involve with him. She had one thing on her mind and thatw as getting out of the relationship and then fixing herself to where she could date again. She just didn't want to rush right back into a relationship after she was done with Alex. She needed to work on herself and make sure she was mentally and phsically ready to been in another relationship. There are things she just didn't know if she would ever get over , but she would have to try._

_ As Allie walked into the building she looked around to make sure that Alex wasn't anywhere to be seen. She didn't tell him anything about her being there she just wanted to get there and get things done and over with and then leave again. Things with him were getting to a point where she couldn't control herself or her emotions. She walked to the nearest locker room that was empty and was away from the others. She walked in and sat down waiting for Randy to come in. Allie looked around as she waited for him. Randy on the other hand was having a harder time getting away from the group. It seemed like everytime he was about to walk out of the door they would stop him and make him do something else that was off the subject._

_ He finally got away from them after thirty minutes of trying. He made his way down the hall walking past Alex and Mike who were talking aloud about how they needed to keep a closer eye on Allie. Randy just let them talk as he turned the corner and walked into the locker room. He looked at her and smiled as she smiled back._

"_Okay so as I was walking to this room I saw Mike and Alex talking about trying to keep a closer eye on you." He said_

"_Are you serious right now?" she asked_

"_Yeah very serious." He said._

"_So they are trying to find someone to watch me twenty four seven?" she asked_

"_Look don't worry about them because they are just trying to keep you from leaving the sorry ass bastard that has been abusing you." He said_

"_I know its just reatared how they could do something like because Alex is afraid of being alone."_

"_Allie you don't desvere that. You just need to get away and fix yourself again."_

"_I am so afraid of being alone that its not even funny." She said_

"_Allie as long as you have me your not going to be alone."_

"_Randy your doing so much for me right now. I couldn't ask you do anything more than your already doing for me." She said "Plus you have your own life to live and girlfriends to please."_

"_Wait a minute girlie. I don't have a girlfriend and yet and I really don't like partying all the time like the other guys in the group. Plus I like to helping you." He said_

"_If your sure about it?" she asked_

"_If I was sure about it would I be here right now?" he asked_

"_Okay that is true." She said smiling a little_

"_Now that we have that out of the way. I know away to get you out there by next month." He said_

"_Really? How?" she asked_

"_Well I know that Alex and Mike have to go over seas with the rest of us guys. So I was thinking you could move your things out of his house and move them into mine." He said_

"_Wait yours?" she asked _

"_yeah I figured that you could stay at my place until you find your own place." He said "plus I would love the company and I do need help."_

"_Okay. That is very sweet of you Randy, but you must let me help pay for half of everything."_

"_There is no stopping you is there?"_

"_No."_

"_Alright we split half the bills."_

"_Good." She said._

_ They talked for about another hour about everything. Randy smiled as he hugged her and felt a spark come over him when Allie hugged him back. It was something that he never felt before and hew knew that he liked the feeling of her being around him. Allie felt the samething, but she couldn't image him feeling the same for her, but she knew that she wouldn't act on anything until she felt like she was ready to be in a relationship. When they pulled back she looked at him and felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest and little did she know that he was feeling the sameway she was. He kissed her cheek before walking out of the room. Allie peeked out and made sure that she was in the clear before walking out of the room and heading out to the parking lot. On the way out all she could do was picture Randy and her kissing and doing things other than that. She knew that she just had to stop thinking like that and move on to getting herself happy. Little did they know that he was just getting a little closer to her everyday that he helped her and she was letting move closer to her._


	6. Getting Out Without Him Knowing

**Moving Her Things Out Without Him Knowing**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter.**

_ Allie sat on their bed and watched Alex packing his bags. She never thought this day would come and now that it has she was more worried about the outcome that would happened once Alex found out that she had left him. As he made sure that he had everything that he could possibly need Allie was looking around the apartment that has been her home for the last three years. Alex looked over at her and knew that their was something wrong, but he couldn't put his finger on it._

"_Allie what are you doing?" he so boldly asked_

"_Nothing." She lied_

"_Then why are you looking around the apartment like this is the last time your going to be seeing it?" he asked._

"_Oh…well I was thinking about while you were gone I would redo the place. Give us something new to look at." She said_

_Alex looked around "Sounds like a good idea." He said "the place could use a bit of new things and for us to get rid of some of the mess that we don't really use." He said_

"_So your okay with me redoing the place?" she asked_

"_Yeah. Just don't go overboard." He said_

"_I promise I wont." She replied_

_ He nodded looking around the place one more time just to make sure that he had everything. Allie watched him knowing that he wasn't sure that everything was gotten, but she hoped that he would leave soon. He walked back into the room and got his bags off the bed looking at her. She smiled getting up and walking over to him. She went to kiss his cheek, but was pulled into a kiss by him. He held her close as she out her arms around his neck. He pulled back and walked out the door after telling her that he loved her very much. Allie nodded at him and watched him leave. She took a deep breathe and ran to the window watching him getting into the car with Mike. Once they were out of sight she knew that was the time for her to get the hell out of there._

_ She had pretty much moved everything out of the house little by little, but now came the part of getting her clothes and everything out. Her cousin Alyssa and her boyfriend Michael were coming to help her get the rest of her clothes out and then they were heading to St. Louis where she would be staying. She grabbed everything out of the closets and made sure that she didn't leave anything that she knew she had bought behind. Once she had everything she walked out in front of the building to wait for her cousin to get there. Of course she didn't have to wait long because her cousin drivers like a crazy person. Alssya pulled up and parked getting out to help her get her things into the car. Michael lifted the bags as the cousins hugged each other and put them into the trunk of the car._

_ As soon as everything was in the car and everyone had gotten back into the car they took off down the road. It was a long road trip, but it gave Allie a lot of time to think about her life and what has happened in it. She knew three years ago before Alex got involved with Mike he was such a sweet and caring guy, but he has turned into someone that just scared the hell out of heer and she knew that she couldn't deal with it anymore. Ever since Randy walked into the picture she actually felt safer than she ha ever felt before, but why was it so hard for Allie to leave him after all that he has done with her and to her. She just couldn't figure it out how Randy was the one that got her out and didn't even ask for anything in return. It was like he wasn't trying to pressure her into anything. She hadnt had anyone with that sort of treatment in a long time and it actually made her feel like she was more than just a piece of meat._

_ Allie knew that she was feeling something more and much deeper for Randy something that she hasn't felt for anyone in a long time. She knew that she would have to let herself heal before she could act on anything or even ask him if he felt the sameway. Right now she was just grateful that he was there and letting her stay in his place until she could get on her feet. She knew that there was no way that she could ever repay Randy for any of this , but she knew that she would have to try. She knew that she would have just about all the time in the world to make everything up to him._


	7. Getting Settle With A Homecoming

**Getting Settle With A Homecoming.**

**Disclaimer: in the first chapter.**

_ It didn't take long for Allie to get to Randy's place. She sat in the car for over ten hours with her cousin and her boyfriend. Now that she was in St. Louis and at Randy's place she had started to feel like a new person. She looked around his place and saw pictures of him and his family. She smiled missing the feeling of having her parents around her. She had remembered what it was like to have them, but she just couldn't picture her life with them anymore. She smiled and went to the room that had a letter with her name on it. She pulled the letter off and it read:_

_**Allie,**_

_** I hope that you like the room that I had fixed up for you. I remembered some of the things that you said that made you feel more at home and I added them into your room. Get yourself settled in and I will be home sooner than you know it.**_

_**See ya soon,**_

_**Randy.**_

_ Allie smiled opening the door and seeing the room. She couldn't believe that he remembered so much about her, but yet again he was a great listener when it came to her talking about how she felt and things that she liked. She smiled as she pulled her bags into the room and started unpacking her things. She just couldn't believe that he remembered so much in a short of a mont of time that they have known each other, but she was glad that he was the listening type._

_ Two weeks had come and gone so fast that she really couldn't believe that she had moved out of Alex's apartment and was now living in Randy's place. She had even gotten herself job to make sure she had food and everything to eat in the house. She had completely forgotten that Randy was coming home that day. She had been working so hard at getting herself settle in and making sure that she knew where everything was at that she just completely forgot that he was coming home. _

_ Randy pulled up in the drive way and looked around the house not seeing a car around. He got out of the car and walked into the house looking around smiling seeing how Allie pretty much had herself settled in. He went to her room and knocked on the door hoping that she was there, but when he didn't hear and answer he open the door to see that she wasn't there. He wonder where she was at so he picked up his phone and called her cell. When it went straight to voice mail he wonder where the hell she was, but he wasn't going to act like Alex would if he couldn't get up with her. He had to make sure to stay calm, but how the hell would he do that when he had more than just friend feelings for the girl. Right when he was about to start worrying more Allie walked into the house in her work clothes looking through her phone. She smiled seeing Randy had called her phone so she decided that she would call him back. When she heard his phone going off in the house she jumped and looking at him. He smiled._

"_Hey there." He said_

"_Hey there yourself." She said_

"_I see that you have made yourself right at home."_

"_Well that is what you said in your letter. And I listen to the person I live wth." She said_

"_Well I don't want to sound like I am controling you." He said_

"_Your not Randy. In fact I went out and got me a job to help pay the bills here."_

"_I will hear nothing of your paying the bills here.' He said_

"_but…" she started_

"_Allie I invited you to stay. And with me being the one that is making the money around here I will pay the bills." He said_

"_Randy I want to do something to help out."_

"_alright you can put food in here, but that is all your helping with you got me?"_

"_Okay. If that is how you want it then I will listen to you sir." She said_

"_Good. Now what do you say we go out for dinner?" he suggested_

"_I would have to get cleaned up. I mean I am just getting off of work." She said_

"_that's fine because I have to get myself looking good." He said_

"_okay." She said with a chuckle._

"_Get a move girl." He said_

_ She nodded and went up to her room. Randy smiled and walked into his room and went through his dresser to find some clothes. Allie pulled out a sun dress since it was just them going to dinner a friends and nothing more._


	8. Making The Move On Her!

**Making The Move On Her!**

_ Allie and Randy have been living together for about six months and things have been going very well. Allie had been keeping the house clean and everything. Randy enjoyed having her there and he knew that it was for the best that she was there. She made sure that she was keeping the house and everything kept up and then there was things that she was doing outside of the house just to make sure that she had money for gas and everything. Randy didn't want her to work as much because he like to support her but she wouldn't let him because she knew that it wasn't his place._

_ Randy felt that it was his place to protect her ever since he got her away from Alex, but he knew that she was going to be protected with him no matter what the cost was. Allie was cleaning the house while Randy was out shopping for things he needed and he was going to pick something up for Allie. She has done so much for him in the last six months that he was trying to find anyway to repay her for it he just had no idea that he was falling in love with her so fast. He knew that he had a strong connection to her, but he just didn't know how strong it was._

_ Allie looked around the house making sure she had everything put away when she saw that Randy's bag was left out on the table. She went over to it picked it up and took it up to his room. She set it down on the bed when she heard Randy pull up in the drive way. She quickly walked out of his room and went back down stairs looking around as he walked into the house. She smiled seeing him as he walked in and looked at her._

"_Hey there. How are you doing?" Randy asked_

"_Im doing good. How are you?" she asked_

"_Better now that I have finished that damn shopping." He said with a smile_

"_I see that. Do you need any help with carrying that stuff?"_

"_No. I have it." He said_

"_Randy are you sure? I mean I don't mind helping if you really need it."_

"_Im sure Allie. You just go sit down and relax while I put to the things away."_

"_Alright Randy. You win." She said walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch._

_ He smiled walking into the kitchen and started putting the things away. Allie watched the tv hearing him cussing under his breath when he couldn't find where everything goes. She just shook her head and watched the show waiting for him to ask for help, but that was a fat chance in hell because Randy always hated asking for help. Randy muttered everything that he could under his breath knowing that she could hear him, but then he knew that she was waiting on him to ask for help, but he wasn't about to do that. Allie finally had enough of hearing him complain so she got up off the couch and started helping him. He looked over at her and he knew that she was about to tell him to shut up so before she could he went over to her picked up and out her over his shoulder walking her back into the living room._

"_Randal Keith how in the world am I suppose watch tv when I hear you muttering under your breath about not being able to find how to put things away?" she asked_

"_You heard me. I said I could handle it." He said_

"_Randy you know that I don't listen very well."_

"_Well then you are going to have to start listening." He said putting her back down on the couch_

"_Oh no I am not." She said getting back up and right in his face_

"_Allie I said sit down and relax."_

"_Randy I said that I was going to help you."_

_ They continued to aruge for the next five minutes before Randy pulled her close and crashed his lips into hers. Allie was a bit surprised but returned it putting her arms around his neck. Randy held her close and before he knew it the kiss was deepen and he was holding her closer. Allie felt her legs becoming weak and she started shaking alittle. Randy felt her shaking and decided to lift her up and with and instant she wrapped her weak legs around his waist. He held her tight as he carried her up to the room. She didn't care where they were going all she knew was that she was with the guy that she could fill was in love with her._

_ Randy walked her into his room without thinking about what was happening. He knew that he was wanting her so bad and everything, but he knew that he didn't want to rush her into something that she wasn't ready for. He just didn't know how to pull himself away from her. Her head was telling her to stop and not to go any further than they already were, but her body was over riding her so bad that she kept on kissing him. Before they knew it they both were naked and on the bed making all of their fantasies come true._


	9. Things Happening All Around

**Things Happening All Around!**

_ Alex has been trying to find out where Allie had been. He knew that he wasn't treating her right and the fact of the matter is he had no idea how or if he could fix it. He knew that he had to find her first which was going to be a bitch because the last person that saw her was Peyton Evans. Peyton was one of Allie's best friends and he knew that she couldn't even stand him. He knew that trying to get information out of her is like getting information out of Allie's mother and things wouldn't have the best ending when it came to him and Allie._

_ He knew that he had to find her and if it meant that he had to talk to a private eye then that is exactly what he was going to do. He just didn't know that he wasn't going to like who she was with. He went into his locker room and tried to find out the best way to get her back._

_**Meanwhile**_

_ Allie and Randy had gotten a lot closer, well closer isn't the word for it. They had fallen for each other in more ways than just one and they couldn't be happier. Allie finally was feeling what it was like to be loved in more ways than just one. Randy was more than happy with her. She made him feel so complete and he never thought that it was going to happen that way or as fast as it did, but he was loving every minute of it. Allie was happy just to be in a stable relationship for once. She wasn't afraid to be around Randy like she was when it came to Alex. She always wanted to feel safe and that is exactly what she was feeling when she was with Randy._

_ Allie had made plans to spend the day with Peyton while Randy was at a signing. He drove towards the mall with her in the car. Allie was looking out the window as he drove listening to his music in the car. He glanced over at her every once in while just to make sure that she was okay and every time that he would see her smiling looking out the window he knew that she was. He drove thinking that his signing had to go fast so he could get back to his girlfriend. He stopped everything in his head and hit the rewind just to hear himself call her his girlfriend again and he smiled at it. Allie glanced at him and was wondering what he was smiling about, but she knew that was something that she probably wouldn't find out right away._

_ Randy pulled up at the mall and looked over at her. Allie was getting her bags ready and looked at him smiling._

"_I promise I'll get the signing over with as fast as possible." He said_

"_Babe. Chill out, I'll be just fine. Peyton wont let anything happen to me." She said_

"_I know, I know…Its just that I don't trust that Alex wont try to find you." He said_

"_Randy don't worry. Peyton and I can handle Alex and if things get to bad I will call you and you know that you can rush out of there just to get to me."_

"_Your damn right." He said_

"_See. I know you better than you think I do." She said_

_He laughed "Yes you do." He said_

"_So I'll see you after right?" she asked_

"_Yes. I'll call you when I'm done. I promise." He said_

_ She nodded and leaned over to him. He moved closer to her and locked his lips with hers. They kissed each other for about five seconds when Peyton walked up and yanked her out of the car._

"_Hey." He said._

"_You know that you see her more than I do." Peyton said_

"_But still…I wasn't done kissing her yet." He said_

"_You two have to stop the arguing over me." Allie said_

"_But its so much fun." They said_

"_Right." She said_

"_Alright. Allie we have a lot of catching up to do." Peyton said._

"_yes we do. Be careful Randy and I love you." She said_

"_I will and you know that I love you too." He said_

_ She smiled as Peyton pulled her inside the mall. He smiled watching them before pulling off and driving to the signing. The girls walked around from store looking around at things. Allie found somethings that would make the house more homey for her and Randy. She brought Randy some more clothes that he was wanting then she got her some things. Peyton watched her best friend and could tell that she was a lot happier with Randy than she was with Alex. She knew that there was things that Allie's mother was telling her about Alex trying to find her, but she didn't know if she wanted to tell Allie about it just yet. One thing she knew for sure was Allie would find out about it and just start freaking out about the whole thing._

_ But for that moment or the time being she would just let her friend mind be at ease because she was so happy since she had been with Randy. She smiled as they paid for the last things and walked out of the store together. For that moment they were really happy and nothing would get in the way of it. Accept the fact that Alex had found someone that he was paying to find and track down Allie just so he could find her. Things would hit the water than. But for now they would let it be and not worry. _


	10. The News of a Liftetime for Some People

_**The News of the Lifetime for Some People!**_

_**Disclaimer: is in the first chapter and please review! Thanks!**_

_ Allie and Peyton had taken a break from shopping and they were sitting at the food court having some lunch and waiting for Randy to come. Allie looked around noticing little things that would have made her jump if she was with Alex, but now that she wasn't with him she could enjoy herself as much as she wanted. Peyton noticed how things had settled with Allie, but she still had things on her mind that would make Allie's happiness fade away in an instant. She just wasn't sure that she should be the one to tell her about Alex and his evil plan. Allie looked over at her friend and knew that something was bothering her._

"_Peyton are you okay?" she asked_

_Peyton snapped out of her daydream and nodded "yes I am fine." She lied_

"_Why are you daydreaming so much?"_

"_I was just thinking about something that really isn't important right now." _

"_Peyton tell me what's on your mind."_

"_Allie its nothing really."_

"_Peyton I know you better than that. So your best bet is to tell me what you have on your mind before I end up calling John and finding out for myself." She said_

"_Allie I was thinking about what I should do about moving in with John or not." She said_

"_Wait. Cena asked you to move in with him and your just now telling me this? What the hell Peyton?"_

"_I'm sorry Allie. We just didn't want to make a big fuss out of it since you just got with Randy and things are going to good with you now."_

"_Peyton your my best friend. I need to know when things are going good for you as well. It is not going to make anything less perfect in my life right now."_

"_Alright you win. What should I do then?"_

"_Well I think that you should get off your butt and move in with him. You guys are so cute together and its about time that you live together after being with each other for about five years now Peyton. I mean its about damn time." She said_

_Peyton laughed at her friend "Allie you know you're the only person that I can trust when it comes to things like this right?" she asked_

"_yes I know Peyton and I feel the same way about you."_

"_Good. Lets get back to shopping." She said getting up_

_ Allie nodded getting up and throwing her trash away. Peyton followed her friend not knowing they were being followed at the moment , but they were by one of Alex's private eye's had been watching them and reporting back to his boss so he could give the information back to Alex. They walked right past him and as he watched them he noticed Randy has walked into the food court and watched Allie run right to him wrapping her arms around his neck. Randy smiled holding her close to him kissing her lips softly. Allie held onto him kissing him back. The man saw all he needed to see went out the back and called his boss._

"_Hello?"_

"_Mac. Its me."_

"_James its about time you called. Do you have any news for me?"_

"_Yes sir. I found her and she isn't alone sir."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_well she was at the mall with another woman, but that's not all sir." He said_

"_What else?"_

"_she has been seeing another man sir. And the other man is Randy Orton."_

"_is that all James?"_

"_Yes sir for now."_

"_Good job James keep me updated." He said_

"_I will." He replied hanging up the phone_

_ Mac hung up the phone and finished writing notes that he had been doing before he had gotten the phone call. He knew that this was going to be interesting news for Alex to hear and the fact that she was with another man, but what was more interesting was the fact the other man was a man that they had been working with. This was coming together and with just the right amount of time he knew that he could use this to his advantage. Cause everything now was about the timing._


	11. Newfound Information Brings Pain

**Newfound Information Brings Pain!**

**Disclaimer: in pervious chapters.**

_Mac had informed Alex that he had found out some information on the girl that he was looking for and he needed him to come into the office. Alex knew that this had to be the news he was waiting for just to get his girl back. As Alex drove to the place where he was told to meet Mac at hoping that he had some good news, but little did he know this news was going to case more than just disappointment. As he pulled up he noticed that Mac was standing out of his car. He parked and got out walking over to him._

"_Please say you have some good news for me Mac." He said_

"_Well I have some good and some that isn't so good."_

"_What do you mean you have some good and some that isn't so good?"_

"_Well the good news is we found her. The not so good news is she has moved on and found someone else." He replied_

"_Who?"_

"_I don't know how to break this to you."_

"_Just tell me." He said_

"_Well I got this from my informant."_

"_Just spit it out Mac."_

"_She has been dating someone that you are working with."_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Randy Orton."_

_Alex growled low "Are you sure about that?"_

"_Yes sir." He replied "I am sorry sir, but they were seen together in the St. Louis mall, but the other good news is we don't know if they are living together or if they are in St. Louis." He replied_

"_Well keep on it until you find out exactly where she is staying. Good work." He said handing Mac some money before getting back into his car and driving away._

_ He drove trying to wrap his head around the fact that Allie, his Allie left him for Randy Orton. Randy was just as bad as he was and now Allie moved on with him and he couldn't understand why she would do something like? He knew that when he found her there was going to be hell to pay because she doesn't leave him and if he couldn't have her no one will. And if Randy decided that he was going to get in the way of him getting his girl than Alex would just have to take care of Mr. Orton himself. And of course Alex was prepared for everything and anything that came his way._


	12. Sometime Off

**Sometime Off!**

**Disclaimer: in other chapters!**

_Allie has been getting the house ready for her love's return. She knew that Randy has been working really hard as of late and things with his job wasn't going the best it could be. She just wanted to make things at the house just as perfect as she could. Randy was on his way home, he couldn't wait to get there it was time he had to spend with his girlfriend and yet there were things that he wanted to tell her over this weekend. The best part about it was he had gotten a couple weeks off of work for them to get away on a short vacation and they would be leaving early in the morning. He smiled as he pulled up into their driveway looking around the front yard seeing all that she had been doing made him feel like he was truly loved. He smiled getting out of the car and grabbing his bags before he walked into the house that smelled fresh and cleaned._

_ He knew that she must have been working hard in the house to make it look so good and clean. He smiled looking around to see if he saw Allie anywhere, but he didn't see her downstairs, but he heard a lot of noise upstairs and knew she was up there doing something. He took of his shoes and walked upstairs with his bags as quit as he could so Allie wouldn't hear him. He smiled walking into the room to see her cleaning the bed up. He went straight over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She jumped alittle than realized that it was Randy's arms and she relaxed. He smiled kissing her cheek._

"_When did you get home?" she asked leaning back against his chest_

"_About four minutes ago." He said holding her close_

"_Why didn't you just say something I would have came down."_

"_then I couldn't have surprised you."_

"_You don't always have to surprise me."_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Randy." She said_

"_Come on Allie you know that I don't get to do that often and when I do see the chance I want to take it." He said_

"_Well I was just saying that you don't have to do it all the time."_

_ He just smiled turning her around and kissing her softly. She returned the kiss holding him close to her. She pulled back after a few minutes and looked at him. He looked down at her and smiled knowing that he had something planned for her. Allie watched him and just didn't understand why he was acting the way he did, but she knew that he was up to something and it couldn't be good. _

"_So what's for dinner tonight?" he asked her_

"_Well I have decided what I was making yet, but if you have any suggestions to what you would like to eat than I would love to hear them." She said_

"_I was thinking that maybe we could go out for dinner tonight."_

"_Really?" she asked_

"_Yeah, we really haven't been out together in awhile and I was thinking that it was a good idea."_

"_Okay."_

"_Good."_

"_So where are we going so I know what to wear."_

"_just wear that little black dress that I got you a few weeks ago."_

_ She nodded walking into the closet and pulling out it. Randy watched her closely and smiled seeing that she pulled it out. He sat down on the bed and watched her. She was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. She was the one person that changed his way of thinking about how he wanted to spend the rest of his time with one person and he would do anything to make sure that she was the one. He continued to watch her as he thought about what it would be like if she was carrying his kids or what their kids would look like. He thought about how things would be if they were married and he just couldn't picture anything without her in. Allie looked over at him and noticed that he was in a transit._

_ She walked over to him and touched his cheek causing him to look up at her. She smiled as was about to ask him something when he pulled her down and kissed her. She kissed him back holding him as she straddled his lap. He ran his hands down her back. She wanted to moan softly, but she couldn't because in the back of her mind she didn't want them to forget about the time. Randy really wasn't going to let her up that easy so he flipped them fast and pinned her to the bed and held her there as he kissed down her neck causing her to moan. He smirked against her skin as he got lower and lower on her making her body ache and call out to him more. She wanted to stop, but she couldn't because he was like an addicting drug to her and she never wanted him to stop._

_ After what seemed like hours of endless love making Randy and Allie were getting ready for their night out. Randy knew that this was the best way for them to spend time together and not worry about someone coming to the house and making a scene out of nothing or just wanting to be noisy about what they were doing. Randy walked out and looked around noticing that she hadn't finished getting ready that was when he pulled out the tickets and smiled putting them into his jacket pocket. As he done that Allie walked out of the bathroom and saw him standing at the dresser. She wonder what he was doing, but she didn't dare to ask because she knew that he wouldn't just come right out and tell her._

"_Randy." She said_

"_Yeah." He asked turning around and looked at her smiling_

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah of coruse. By the way you look very beautiful."_

"_Thanks." She said walking over to him_

_ When she reached him he took her hand and led her out of the house and to the car. He opened the car door for her and helped her inside. Once he got into the driver's side he pulled out and made his way to the place that they would be having dinner at. Allie looked out the window and that she had saw someone looking around the house, but she wasn't sure so she just let it go. He pulled up to the restaurant. He helped her out of the car and led her inside of the place. They got a table and sat down looking over their menus. Randy was waiting for the right moment to tell her about their trip, but he just wanted to do it when it was right. Randy looked over as the waiter walked over and he ordered what they wanted._

_ As he walked off with their food and drink order. Riley looked over at Randy and smiled. He smiled back looking around the room knowing that soon was going to be the perfect time for him to tell about the vacation. Riley looked around the place smiling at how romantic this was._

"_Riley." Randy said_

"_Yes babe?"_

"_I have something that I need to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Well I got some time off of work and I know that it has been awhile since I have had any time off, but I know that there is something that I wanted to do."_

"_Randy that is great that you have time off, but honey what could you want to do beside relax?"_

"_Well I was thinking that we could take a vacation." He said_

"_Vacation?" she questioned_

"_Yeah. I was thinking that me and you could get away for a little while."_

"_Okay. Where were you thinking?"_

"_Well I was thinking that maybe we could go out to the mountains for a couple weeks." He said_

"_that sounds perfect. When were you wanting to leave?"_

"_Well I was thinking that we could head out in the morning and just have a relaxing time there."_

"_I like that idea. No one to bug us at the house and you don't have to worry about going to work for a little. Its not like you haven't had a time to even think about time off. How did you get the time off for this?" she asked_

"_Well I talked to Vince and just told him that there are things that I need to do and I didn't have the time to get things done. So I asked him if I could get the time off just to think about what I wanted to do with my character. He told me that it was a great idea, but we would have to play it off like I was injured during a match." He said_

"_Okay. So what kind of injury do you have?"_

"_Right now they said that it had to do with my shoulder. So they made it look like someone hurt my shoulder." He said_

"_Okay. So how long are you going to be out for?"_

"_Two weeks." He said_

"_How long are we staying out there?"_

"_Two weeks." He said_

_She laughed "Well at least you know when we have to be back in time for you to get your stuff ready for when you do go back on the road."_

"_I was thinking that maybe I could have my stuff packed and ready before we leave tomorrow. That way we don't have to worry about rushing back just for me to get ready and leave you like that."_

"_That sounds like a good idea."_

_ He smiled as their food came to the table. He set the food down and then smiled before walking away from the table. Randy and Riley started eating. Randy noticed how everything seemed to be falling into place and now that he had the perfect girl in his life it made it all the more better for him. Riley finished eating right before Randy did. They talked for a little while before they got up and paid for the check. Randy walked her out to the car and helped her back in before getting into the car. He drove them home smiling knowing that they were going to have the perfect trip. He pulled up and they got out going into the house getting their things ready for the trip and Randy made sure that he had his bags packed for when he did go back on the road. After everything was packed and put away they got dressed for bed. They laid down in bed cuddling each other they closed their eyes and went to sleep awaiting the next day._


	13. Inside Man

**The Inside Man!**

**Disclaimer: in pervious chapters.**

While Randy and Allie have been out of town for at least two days and now that it was the best time for Alex and the other guy to get into the house and see what has been going on with Randy and his Allie little did he know was that Randy and Allie were on their way back to the house since Randy had gotten called into work. Alex roamed the house looking around seeing everything of her around the house which pissed him off. He never thought in a million years that Allie would be with another man besides him. He knew that she was going to be with him forever, but he noticed that she was alot happier with Randy and that just sent him over the edge. He started going through their things finding everything that he knew was hers and knowing that it shouldnt be there. They had to make it look like a robbery and everything, but Alex was going to take it to a whole new level by making sure Allie knew that he was there and he knew about the whole her and Randy thing.

He started trashing the house left and right when he came across something that he had given her. He couldnt believe that she still had it, but he was going to make sure that she didnt have it. He put it in his pocket and looking around after trashing every room in the house. He walked out with the inside man behind him a little confused to why he done what he done. Once they were outside Alex stopped and looked at him

"I want you to stay here in the house." he said

"Thats not in my job discripition." He replied

"I dont care! You will not leave here unless you the say so from me. I want to know everything the little slut is doing with her new man. I want to know what they do outside of the house." He said "Do you understand?"

"Its going to cost a lot more than what you are giving me." he said

"Money isnt the problem. I will pay whatever it takes."

"Fine. I'll stay here and watch them."

"Good. I want a full report on everything each day around six." Alex said

"Fine."

With that being said and done Alex got into his car and lefted leaving the inside man outside of the house. Alex knew that this was going to get more results than the private eye could have ever gotten and now he would know just about everything there is to know about the couple. He knew that this was the only way to get her back and he would do anything and everything to get her back where she belongs which is with him. He drove away knowing that this was the last time that Allie would ever say in that house.

***Couple Hours Later***

Randy and Allie pulled into the driveway of the house thinking that everything was right. They got out of the car and went inside of the house and when they saw the mess that was made Allie started freaking out. She couldnt believe that their house was broken into and trashed the way it was. Randy on the other hand was more than pissed off about the fact that someone would break into their house and mess it up. Allie went up to their room and noticed that all of her clothes were everywhere and most of their things were on the floor. Randy walked up and looked and he couldnt believe his eyes when he saw the mess thrown around the room.

"Who would do something like this?" he asked

"Alex." she muttered

"Who?" he asked

"Alex. He would do something like this. And I know that he was the one that done this."

"How do you know?"

"I know because I had one thing that he had given me and its not here anymore and he was the only one that would ever find out where I was at."

"Babe."

She looked at him "Randy I am too scared to actually stay here."

"Okay. Lets get out of here and we can go stay at my parents house for the night." he said

She nodded grabbing somethings. Randy watched her as she got somethings ready to go. He knew that Allie was freaking out and there was nothing that he could do about it. She finished and looked over at him she knew that he wanted the best for her, but she couldnt risk her pregnancy over this. She was going to tell him that they were having a baby, but now that all of this was going on she didnt want to make things worse than they already were on him. She just wanted things to go back to the way they were and not worry about what everyone would be thinking. Randy got some clothes and took her out of the house and headed over to his parents house. He knew that this was going to make things worse on her because she had always been scared of Alex, but he knew that he wasnt going to let anything happen to her. He knew that this was going to be a long night.


	14. Getting A Grip On Things

**Getting A Grip On Things!**

**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**

Allie has been more than worried about what her ex-boyfriend could do to her now that he knows where she has been. It makes her wonder what else does he know about her and if he knew about her realtionship with Randy? She just couldn't deal with the fact that Alex knew that she had been staying with Randy and that they were actually a happy couple. She wanted to know why he was doing all of this, but she knew why it was because he wasn't going to give her up that easy and he knew that she would do just about anything to keep other people safe and out of danger. She sighed sitting down on Randy's old bed in his parents house. They had been staying there since their house got broken into and Randy just couldn't risk her being there alone the next if there was a next time. Randy was more than worried that something could happen while he was gone, but he knew that she wouldn't stay at his parents house alone without him because she just didn't feel that comfortable there yet.

Randy made arrangements for her to come on the road with him and making sure that no one knew where she was. He didn't want to risk her being in anymore danger than she already was and he sure as hell wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He walked into his room and saw her looking out the window he watched her for a few minutes before walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close to him. She relaxed the best she could against him, but her body was just to tense.

"Hey whats wrong?" he asked

"Nothing."

"Allie I know you better than you think. You have something on your mind and I want to know what it is so I can see if I can help you out."

"Randy I worried that Alex is going to try something to hurt you just to get me back with him. I just couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me."

"Allie you know that I can handle myself. You don't need to worry about anything happening to me because you're the one that I am trying to keep safe and I know that I can get the job done without having to worry about myself."

"Randy." She started when he put his fingers against her lips

"Don't stress so much baby girl. I have everything under control." he said

"How?" she asked

"Your coming on the road with me and only certain people know that your going to be with me so you really don't have anything to worry about."

"Randy you know that he could have someone watching us right now?"

"I don't think that anyone is crazy enough to follow us here. Baby you need to stop stressing so much and relax the best that you can. Come on lets get you to bed."

Allie sighed and nodded walking over to the bed with him. Randy pulled back the covers and sheets before helping her into the bed. She laid back against the bed and just looked up at the ceiling not really saying anything. Randy watched for her for a few seconds before cutting the lights out and getting into bed with her. He pulled her close and just held her not moving to fast as he started to rub her back. He knew that she needed to be comforted and that is what he was going to give her that. He watched her closely as she slowly started drifting into a deep sleep. He smiled as she finally relaxed and she was sleeping. He couldn't take her worry away, but he could show her that he wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.


	15. This Cant Be Happening

_**This Cant Be Happening!**_

_**Disclaimer: In the first chapter**_

Allie had been on the road with Randy for a little over a month and she was still on edge about everything. He wasn't about to let anything happen to her and she knew that, but she knew that something could happen. Allie has always been afraid of Alex after the first three years of their relationship, but this was something that came to pass when she left him for Randy. She let the thoughts slip right out of her head as Randy walked back into the locker room with John. She looked over at them and smiled.

"Babe John is going to stay in here with you while I am out there in my match." he said

"Okay. Who are you facing tonight?" she asked

"They have me going against Dolph Ziggler." he said

"Yeah don't worry so much about Randy he can take care of himself." John said

"Thanks John." She said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

Randy sighed.

"Dude what is wrong with her?" he asked softly

"She is still afraid that Alex is going to try something to hurt me just to get her to come out of hiding." he said

"Randy that is a sign that she really loves you." he said

"You think?" he asked

"Yeah, but she is scared that he is going to get to her and hurt her a lot worse." he said

"Randy I don't know about you, but there is a bunch of people here that is willing to protect her from that ass hole. And I am one of them." he said

"You try and make her understand that John because I cant seem to get it through to her. She just doesn't understand what it is like to have someone to protect her 24/7 all she knows is pain and hurt and that is something that I don't want her going through anymore." Randy said

"Randy you just have to be there and show her that your going to be there for her. You cant force her to change over night, but you can be there for her as much as you possibly can." he said

"John why is this so hard? I mean have been in relationships before but this is the one that has got to me man. I have never felt this way about any girl before and she means everything to me." he said

"Then show her." he said

"I can try, but I cant right now I have a bunch of little things to do around before my match. I'll her later tonight." he said getting up and walking out of the locker room

John sat down on the couch and turning on the TV. Allie heard everything that was said but she wasn't about to risk him getting hurt or any of the others or her unborn baby that she just found out about. She knew that it was Randy's baby, but she couldn't let Alex get to her and no matter what they did or didn't do she knew that he would always find out where she is and she just couldn't risk them. So she looked around before walking out of the bathroom and looked at John.

"Can you go get me something to snack on?" she asked

"yeah sure. What would you like?" he asked getting up.

"Anything is fine with me." she said

"Okay. Want something to drink?" he asked

"Water." she said

"You got it." he said walking out of the room.

Allie waited for a couple of minutes before getting up and getting her things and walking out. She knew all the short cuts in the building so she knew how to get out of it. She knew leaving was the easier way out, but it was something that she had to do since she wasn't going to risk hers and Randy's baby. She loved Randy more than she ever thought she could love anyone, but she couldn't risk his safety or the safety of their friends so they could protect her. She knew this was the right thing to do.

After his match Randy walked back to the locker room and noticed John was out looking for something. He walked over to him "Dude what the hell are you doing?" he asked

"Randy I'm sorry dude." he said

"What happened? Where is she?" he asked

"I don't know. She wanted me to get some food and drink for her and the next thing I know when I get back she is gone." he said

Randy ran into the locker room and noticed nothing was out of place, but he saw that Allie had taken her bags. He went into the bathroom and found a pregnancy that looked a couple weeks old. He picked it up and saw it was positive and rubbed his face before getting dressed, grabbing his bags and running right out of his locker room. John ran behind him trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Randy what the hell are you doing?" he asked

"Im going to find her John." he said

"You don't even know where to start man." he said

"John I have to find her. I don't care how long it takes me I have to find her."

"Why?"

"Because she's pregnant man." he said

"What?"

"She is pregnant and its mine." he said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I found the pregnancy test in the bathroom. Dude I have to find her before Alex's does. Im not losing her or my baby." he said

"Alright. Me and Peyton will come with you." he said

"John I cant ask you to do that."

"Your not asking I'm telling you that is what we're doing. Peyton has become really close to Allie and I know she would kill me if I didn't help you." he said

"You go in trouble for leaving her alone didn't you?"

"Yeah." he said as Peyton walked up

"Peyton." Randy said

"Oh shut up. You are as much to blame as my boyfriend. You two know that she is having a rough time dealing with everything and yet you still try to be a pushy with her. You need to grow the fuck up and act like men and be there for us women." she said

"We know babe." John said

"Yes we do know and get it now."

"Good. Now lets get on the road and find her." she said getting into the car

They got in the car after loading the bags in and took off. Randy was praying that they could find her before something bad happens. He loved her so much and he was going to do anything and everything to get her back with him so they could be a family with their child.


	16. Getting His Girl!

_**Finding His Girl!**_

_**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**_

_Allie knew that her leaving Randy was the best thing for her and their baby. She knew that Alex wouldn't be able to hurt him if she wasn't with him. She missed him like crazy and she knew that this wasn't going to be easy her on, but it was something she had to do and she had to keep telling herself that. _

_**Couple Months Later**_

_Randy had been everywhere he could think trying to find Allie. He needed to find her she was carrying his baby. He needed to know that she was okay hell he needed her with him. He was going insane without her. He was lucky to have John and Peyton with him because he probably would have driven himself completely insane. He pulled into the next state which happened to be Knoxville Tennessee. He looked around at his birth place smiling as he pulled up to the hotel where he, John and Peyton would be staying at. Little did he know Allie was in that very state working. She was four months pregnant and she was doing the best that she could with what she had. She thought about Randy every day and she wanted to call him to let him know that she was okay, but she also knew the chance that Alex would find her._

_Randy, John and Peyton got out of the car. They looked around before walking into the hotel and checking in. John knew that Randy wasn't going to get much sleep until he found Allie and had her back, but he also knew that Peyton needed to get to bed. He carried her into their room once they got it. Randy walked in behind them and set his things down. John laid Peyton down on the bed and looked over at Randy when he saw him grabbing his keys._

_"Dude you need to get some sleep." He said_

_"John I will sleep when I have her back man." He said_

_"Randy damn it. Dude we haven't found her in the last four months man what makes you think that she is going to be here?" He asked_

_"John don't start with me. You have your girl with you I don't have mine because she is scared to death that something is going to happen to me. I am not going to stop until I find her and if your have a problem with that then you know where the door is." He said_

_"Randy if she is here then she will be here when you wake up. if you don't sleep dude your going to end up killing yourself." he said_

_"John if she is here and I miss her what is that going to say about me? This is the first girl that has ever meant something to me. I can't even picture my life without her and now she is pregnant with my baby. Dude I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was here and something happened to her or I didn't get to her." He said_

_"Randy I don't want you going out there alone. I know how you get when you don't find something." he said_

_"John I can't just wait around." He said_

_"I'm not asking you to wait around. I am asking you to sit down and get some sleep." He said_

_"And then we will go find my girl?" He asked_

_"I promise you that if your get some sleep we will go out there and stay out as long as we can to find your girl." he said_

_"Fine. You win I will get some damn rest, but after that I am going to look for her." He said_

_**Later That Night**_

_Randy, John and Peyton had been everywhere looking for her and didn't find her. So they decided that it was time for them. They walked into an all night diner and sat down at the first table. Allie was in the back getting ready to head home for the night when the manager asked her to stay over since the other waitress went home early from being sick. Allie rubbed her belly smiling before grabbing her pad and walking back out to the table not really paying attention to things around she walked over to the table._

_"I'm Allie I'm your waitress for the evening. Do you know what you would like to eat?" She asked_

_Randy looked up at her "Allie." He said_

_She froze looking at him before trying to walk off before being stopped by Randy pulling her back to him holding her close. She felt her heart racing and she wrapped her arms around him this wasn't suppose to happen but it did and now she had him she didn't want to let him go. Randy held her as tight as he could kissing the top of her head every chance he got. "Baby why did you leave me?" He asked_

_" Randy you know why I left I just couldn't risk him hurting you or me or our baby." She said_

_" Baby you know me better than that." He said _

_"Randy its not you I was worried about.. I just couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." She said_

_Randy touched her cheek "You listen to me and listen good I can't live without you. I need you in life right now and I'm willing to give up anything and everything to keep you. Allie you and our child is what is important to me right now. I am not going to lose you again."_

_"Randy." She started_

_"No you are my life now and our unborn baby means more to me than anything. Now we are leaving here together and going back to the hotel. I need to hold you and get to know my child."He said touching her cheek_

_She nodded "I'm sorry for leaving."_

_"Don't worry about that now baby. I have you back now and that is all that matters to me." he said_

_John and Peyton got them some food to go as Allie quit her job so she could go back to her life with Randy. As they got back to the hotel room Randy carried her inside because she was tired since she had been on her feet the whole time. John and Peyton watched the two smiling knowing that Randy could rest easy since he had her back. They walked into the room and Randy took Allie straight to the bedroom not worrying about eating right then. John shook his head knowing that he was just wanting to hold her. This was the best day of his life and he wasn't going to waste anytime. He got her on the bed and got next to her pulling her to him and just holding her as close as he could get her without hurting her. He loved her so much and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He would rsk his life for her and that is something that he wants to do. _


	17. Looking Over Her Shoulder

_**Looking Over Her Shoulder!**_

_**Disclaimer: In the first chapter!**_

_Allie has been back with Randy for about six weeks and she was more than nervous about being back. She was more than scared that Alex was going to catch wind that she was back and try to start something or worse. She couldn't bare it if something happened to her or her baby, but she also knew that if she tried to leave again Randy would find her and she couldn't liv without Randy. He made her feel so alive and she was more than happy with him and he was keeping her safe thus far its just hard for her to come to terms that he wasn't going to let anything happen to her or that he wasn't going to be anything like Alex. She was getting further along in her pregnancy and she was getting everything ready for the baby. Randy was excited about the baby and was even more excited about the fact that she was back and living with him again._

_He was on his way home from the store Allie had been craving a lot of crap lately and he was more than happy to get her everything that she needed. He smiled thinking about getting home and spending the day with her. He smiled pulling up to the house and parking he grabbed the bags from the car and walking to the front door just to see Allie there smiling. He kissed her cheek as he walked into the house. Allie shut the door and followed him into the kitchen and sat down before he could tell her too. Randy wouldn't let her do much when it came to lifting things or putting them away. Randy looked at her and smiled "How was your morning?" He asked_

_"It's been interesting. The baby has been kicking all morning and doesn't seem like he or she is going to stop anytime soon." She said_

_"Well that means the baby is getting healthy and is going to be strong just like her mommy and daddy." He replied_

_"I think your just hoping that he or she is going to be just like you." Allie said_

_"Baby I'm going to be happy with whatever happens with our child. I just want him or here safe and sound with me and you." He said "Are you hungry?"_

_"Just a little, but babe I can make my own food."_

_"Allie I want you to sit down am relax. You have to are pregnant and I don't want you doing anything that is going to hurt you or the baby."_

_"Randy what are you going to do when I have the baby?"_

_"I'm probably going to be the same way, but more protective." He said_

_"Babe your not going to be able to protect me from everything." She said_

_"I am going to try. Allie I lost you once but I'm not going to lose you again." He said_

_"Randy what makes you think that I am leaving you again? I mean I done it the last time because of Alex finding me and it had me so scared that he could hurt me or the baby, but you came and found me which showed me that you really cared about me and you wanted me safe at no matter what the cost was. Now that I am back I wouldn't dream of leaving you again."_

_"Allie I don't want you questioning how I feel for you. You have changed me in more ways than just one. You have made me so happy and you are giving me everything that I could have ever wanted. You have everything that I could have ever wanted in a woman and now that you are carrying my baby. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you and I know damn well that your not leaving me again not without me by your side. Baby I have fallen completely head over heels in love with you and I am going to do anything and everything in my power to keep you safe." He said_

_"You love me?" She asked smiling_

_"Yes I love you to the moon and back."_

_"I love you too baby." She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around him_

_He smiled holding her "Then why are you so worried?" He asked_

_"Its just that I afraid of looking over my shoulder one day and he is going to be there and he might do something that he is going to regret." She said_

_"Allie nothing is going to happen to you. I swear I'm never going to leave you and I promise that nothing is going to make me leave you."_

_"Promise." She asked_

_"I promise." He said_

_She smiled kissing him. Randy held the girl of his dreams close to him well as close as her body would let him. She held onto him as their baby started kicking. Randy pulled away and smiled putting his hand on her belly and rubbed. Allie smiled cause she loved the feeling of her baby kicking and she loved the fact that the man of her dreams was actually rubbing her belly. Randy couldn't wait to see what their baby looked like he knew that they would have awhile for the baby to get there, but he knew that this was going to change his life for the better. One day he would even be married to her and they would have a big family of their own. He thought about this a lot and the more he thought about it the more he knew that he wanted it. It was now just the matter of when he was going to be able to do it and make sure that nothing was going to get in the way of that. Allie wanted the same thing, but she was still looking over her shoulder and waiting for the worse._


End file.
